The Servant Of The Evil
by ShainaTheDarkRose
Summary: Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí, tu sirviente fiel yo soy hermanos de corazón, vine al mundo para darte total protección, mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo. Esta canción/historia que nos conmovió a todos, con unos cambios que me gustaron mucho. Mal summary, una oportunidad please.


The Servant Of Evil~*

Era un día muy bonito, y ellas estaban en aquel bello jardín. La menor se dedicaba a trenzar flores con sus ojos celeste concentrados y el pelo, que podría confundirse con el oro o los mismos rayos del sol, en dos bonitas coletas y la mayor muy confundida, mirando a la menor mientas jugaba con su largo cabello anaranjado atado en una coleta con un moño rojo. Al terminar, la pequeña levanto su trabajo, una hermosa pulsera de flores rojas, rosas, celestes y amarillas.

-es para ti, hermana- hablo muy contenta entregándole la pulsera.

-muchas gracias- hablo poniéndose la pulsera y sonriendo dulce a la mas pequeña.

La menor sonrió, pero esa cara cambio a una de desconcierto al sentir una mano en su hombro. Al voltear, su madre, una mujer rubia de ojos amarronados y tez blanca, la sostenía.

Entonces la mayor se levanto, dispuesta a preguntar que es lo que pasaba, pero no pudo hacer nada, su padre, un hombre de tez blanca castaño de ojos azules, la cargo en su hombro, llevándosela.

-hermana!- la rubita la llamaba entre lagrimas. Pero la oji-rosa no podía hacer nada para volver a su lado, su padre era mas fuerte y aunque pataleara y llorara el no la bajaría.

-Bubbles! voy a volver por ti!- le grito la oji-rosa a su hermana menor que era un mar de lagrimas.

Bubbles vio como subían a su hermana a la carrosa y luego, como esta se alejaba del castillo. Llevandose a la persona mas importante para ella. Y con su hermana, se fue su alegría.

Dentro de la carrosa la peli-naranja/roja seguía llorando, queriendo dar vuelta y volver, quería abrazar a su pequeña hermana, protegerla de los malditos ministros y malas compañías. Su hermanita no sobreviviría por mucho en ese mundo... y eso la deprimía todavía mas.

-escúchame Blossom- la llamo su padre con su voz inexpresiva -si quieres volver a ver a tu hermana, deberás estudiar duro, aprender leyes y ganar un lugar en el castillo- el hombre vio a su hija realmente interesada en sus palabra -deberás pedir ser la sirviente de la princesa- ahora los ojos rosas de la niña brillaron con esperanza -si lo logras, pasaras lo que te queda de vida con ella- dijo y dio por terminada la conversación.

Blossom suspiro, estudiaría un montón, seria la mejor. Tendría las mejores notas, y al llegar al castillo con una recomendación y una solicitud, pediría ser sirviente de su hermana. Si... eso aria. Aunque le tardase toda la vida.

_**7 años después **__**- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ * 3 * **_

Habian pasado 7 largos años desde la ultima vez que vio a su pequeña hermanita. Ahora se dirigía al palacio, ya que tenia el puesto de ayudante, sirviente y mano derecha de la princesa. Sabia que su madre ya no estaba entre los vivos, y, aunque parezca cruel, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Su codicia y la de el resto de su familia la separaron de la persona que mas la necesitaba.

Levanto tranquila el brazo, llevando la muñeca hasta la altura de su boca, besando la pulsera de flores que aun permanecía allí.

***tranquila, mi querida princesa, pronto estaré allí*** pensó, con un suspiro. No podía sonreír, no desde que su hermana no estaba. Se limitaba a dar miradas frías, indiferentes o interesadas... pero nunca felices, al menos hasta que volviera a ver a su princesa.

Miro un retrato de ella en el collar de oro que portaba. Ahora tenia 17 años, eso significaba que su hermana tendría 14 recién cumplidos. Sus facciones se suavizaron al pensar en su hermana.

-señorita, ya ah llegado- bajo con toda elegancia del carruaje y se acerco a la puerta del palacio. Uno de los soldados le impidió el paso.

-soy Blossom Momoko Akatsutsumi- hablo con la frente en alto, muy digna -seré la nueva sirvienta de la princesa Bubbles Miyako Gotokuji- dijo igual de digna. Vio a los guardias verse entre si, sin creerse lo que estaban escuchando

-la esperábamos Lady Akatsutsumi- hablo un soldado que se abrió paso entre todos los demás -soy sir. Butch Matsubara, permitame acompañarla, su alteza la espera- dijo muy tranquilo el soldado. Blossom pudo admirarlo, dedujo que tendría su edad, quizá mas. Una mecha tapaba su ojo derecho, tenia el cabello azabache y los ojos verde oscuro. En el cinturón de cuero pudo notar una marca que con trabajo reconoció, no es que sea muy fan de los caballeros, era una señal que advertía y anunciaba que tenia esposa. -su nombre es Buttercup, es de su misma edad my lady- hablo el, notando su mirada curiosa en el cinturón. Ella solo se sonrojo de vergüenza y aparto la mirada -es muy buena con la espada- agrego el, pensando en su esposa y se pusieron en marcha.

El la guió ha uno de los balcones del palacio, la princesa aun no sabia quien era su nuevo sirviente, así que lo iba a esperar allí. Si algo malo pasaba, había guardias escondidos con arcos y flechas que no dudarían en disparar. Mas alla de eso sentía pena por la oji-rosa, era buena persona, lo había notado, pero la princesa era muy... caprichosa. La vio entrar muy emocionada, casi desesperada y se pregunto ¿quien era esa chica que tenia tantas ansias de conocer a la caprichosa princesa? No pudo pensar mas, se fue a ocupar su lugar, listo para atacar si era necesario.

Al entrar, miles de escalofríos la recorrieron, se sintió ansiosa, feliz, aterrada en tan solo segundos. Hasta que la vio... le estaba dando la espalda, se veía tan delicada, tan hermosa y frágil.

-pri-princesa- fue un susurro apenas audible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara y volteara. La vio mirarla con sorpresa y soltar su abanico, la oji-rosa iba a dar una reverencia con una dulce sonrisa que, con tan solo verla, se formo en su rostro. Todo paso tan rápido, que Blossom apenas pudo notar a su hermana correr y darle un abrazo, tirándola al suelo. Sintió a su hermanita sollozar en su pecho, aferrándose al vestido que portaba y le correspondió. Se sentó y la abrazo acercándola mas a su cuerpo, protegiéndola, reconfortándola, con una sonrisa tan dulce que mas que una humana, parecía un ángel guardián protegiendo en sus alas a un niño pequeño que lloraba por su madre. -deja de llorar ~mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí, tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanas de corazón, vine al mundo para darte total protección, mi vida por ti daré, la tirana seré yo~- canto con una voz infinitamente dulce mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Mientras ellas estaban así, los soldados estaban consternados. No entendían que demonios estaba pasando.

La princesa nunca actuaba así, siempre actuaba prepotente y caprichosa. Ademas, era la primera vez que la veían llorar. Se retiraron, no servia de nada quedarse allí. Parecía que eran viejas conocidas.

Butch estaba consternado y sorprendido, el había servido a la corona desde los 13 años. Y sabia mucho de lo que pasaba. Por ejemplo, había oído de el cambio de actitud de la princesa, según decían, a los 7 años ella era una joya, muy respetuosa, infantil, agradable e inocente. Y ahora era una irrespetuosa, caprichosa, desagradable y manipuladora. Algo debió haber pasado, pero no sabia que.

_**- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ * 3 * **_

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que aquella muchacha había entrado al palacio y se notaba. La princesa se veía mas feliz y tan solo un poco menos prepotente. Pero algo, era algo. Ademas, ya no pedía esos absurdos tributos, así que la gente tenia mas comida en la mesa.

Sin embargo, a la ministra no parecía gustarle.

-no, princesa- hablo una mujer de 14 años, cabello esponjado, ojos violetas y pupilas con forma de estrellas -esto no puede seguir así, estamos perdiendo dinero- exclamo molesta

-lady Himeko Shirogane- hablo la sirvienta Blossom levantando el tono con frialdad y molestia, hablando por primera vez en la reunión ya que había permanecido callada al lado de su princesa -le recuerdo que esta hablando con su alteza, la princesa Miyako- hablo enojada e indignada. Desde que llegaron, solo habían manipulado a la inocente e ingenua de su hermana, para convencerla de que todo era suyo.

-yo le recuerdo que es una simple sirvienta y...- no pudo seguir ya que noto la molesta mirada de la princesa, que pronosticaba un castigo si no paraba de hablar de su hermana.

-pero... sabe algo, tiene razón- hablo la princesa, parándose de su asiento con una daga en su mano -si el dinero escasea, no es de importar, basta con mover una mano ¡y ya esta!- dijo soltando la daga en medio de la mesa. En la mesa se encontraba un gran mapa, y la daga había caído justo en el centro de lo que era su país

-mi señora a la gente no le gustara...- intento convencerla Blossom.

-¿que importa si la gente esta en contra de mi? ¡de todos ellos me desaré!- Blossom no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su hermana, eso era... injusto. Pero, si eso asía feliz a su hermana, ella no se lo negaría.

-en ese caso, mi señora, yo daré la noticia- hablo completamente segura -pero, por favor, no salga del castillo- y con eso, vio a los ministros dando sonrisas triunfantes. A vista de Blossom, ellos eran unos malditos niños de papa. En especial esa ´´Himeko´´

-arrodíllense ahora!- todos se arrodillaron, mirando a la princesa desde abajo. Luego todos salieron, menos la princesa y la sirvienta.

Ese dia, por la tarde, Blossom se puso uno de esos pomposos vestidos de princesa. Habían reunido al pueblo a las afueras del castillo. **me siento rara con esta ropa tan pomposa, pero si es por mi hermana, lo aguantare**, pensaba mientras ataba su cabello en una cola alta.

Dio un suspiro y una ultima mirada al espejo, luego sonrió, pero fue de una manera que parecía no ser ella. Sonrió con codicia, sus ojos dieron un tenue tono de maldad y acerco el abanico a su boca, dejándolo descansar. Bajo el abanico y suspiro desarmando aquella cara maliciosa. Agradecía ser buena actriz, aquella cara era lo suficiente creíble. Por ultimo, ajusto el tono de su voz a uno prepotente, chillón y atrevido.

Salio con esa apariencia a niña mimada y caprichosa, dispuesta a enfrentar a la gente.

-Escuchadme todos!- exclamo, y noto varios escalofríos en la multitud -Yo soy Momoko, seré de ahora en adelante la que de ordenes qui- sonrió, una sonrisa fingida. La cual cargo con malicia, que no sentía -voy a aumentar los tributos, como mi primera decisión- la gente se quedo helada, y ella tapo su boca y nariz con el abanico, porque la sonrisa se le desarmaba.

Vio y escucho a muchas llorar, a otros protestar, también había quien la insultaba. Pero estaba dispuesta a cargar ese peso en sus hombros, todo sea por su hermanita. Ella iba a morir si era necesario, tan solo por verla sonreír.

_**- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ * 3 * **_

pasaron tan solo tres días, y todo el mundo la odiaba. Pero era mejor así. A ella no le importaba. Mientras viera esos ojos celestes brillar con alegría, cuando le llevaba la meriendo, valdría la pena.

Pero hoy había descubierto que ya no le quedaba nada de anís para el te de su hermana, por lo que debió salir a comprarlo. Pero no, no podría en su reino. Debido a esto, se había levantado temprano, y ahora estaba de camino al reino vecino.

Era un reino repleto de paz y humanidad. La felicidad existía en su totalidad y sus sirvientes estaban llenos de bondad. Pero eso no era lo que lo hacia destacar. Lo que destacaba a este reino, era el guapo príncipe. Todas enloquecían al verlo salir, y el poseer la paz allí, en ese reino, lo hacia sonreír. Según decían, era un hombre muy apuesto, era increíblemente gentil, educado y amable.

Pero, según los rumores, se casaría pronto con la princesa del otro lado del mar. Decían que ella era muy hermosa, y con su nombre no lo dudaba, Bella... no había duda. Ella era de tez blanca, cabello color marrón claro y ojos violetas brillantes. Según habían comentado en la ultima reunión de su querida princesa con los ministros, claro.

Pero debía darse prisa, su princesa estaba sola en el castillo. No es que fueran a matarla por un día que ella se fuera, pero estaba rodeada de malas influencias, y no quería que la siguieran arrastrando.

Con estos pensamientos, se apresuro con la bolsa de compras.

Sintió como algo abandono su cabeza. Miro en su costado, notando su cinta roja, aquella que usaba de bíncha, volando sobre ella. Vio la cinta irse con el viento, quería atraparla, pero no podía, tenia las compras.

Vio una mano tomar su cinta, un muchacho... muy **guapo**.

Lo reconoció al instante, el príncipe. Era el, no había duda. Tenia unos ojos rojos profundos, que en ese momento escaneaban la tela que llevaba ella minutos atrás, un perfecto cabello naranja/rojo que caía hasta su cintura en una coleta baja. ¿Era un sueño?.

Cuando el levanto la vista y sus ojos rojos chocaron con lo rosas de ella, un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica. Cuando el sonrió, tan cálido y amable, ella sintió sus piernas temblar.

Jamas rompieron el contacto visual, cuando el le devolvió la cinta roja. Escucho un leve susurro...

*ve, por la noche, al bosque que divide nuestros reinos* primero se sintió un poco extrañada, ¿como sabia que no era de este reino. Cuando el le señalo el dibujo en su bíncha, ella entendió. Tenia la insignia de su reino, una rosa amarilla, bordada en ella. Asintió ansiosa y el se despidió.

El volvió, con la princesa del otro lado del mar. Que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

Y ella a su reino, con su querida princesa amarilla.

_**- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ * 3 * **_

A la mañana siguiente se sentía muy feliz, la otra noche había sido... inolvidable. Pero sus encuentros debían quedar en secreto.

Durante toda la mañana no pudo prestar atención a nada, estaba metida en sus ensoñaciones con su príncipe de ojos rojo fuego.

Escucho un sollozo que le heló el corazón. Volteo, viendo a su hermana correr y tirarse a la cama con la cara en la almohada, llorando. Y se quedo helada.

-princesa! ¿Que a pasado? ¿¡quien ah osado hacerle daño?!- pregunto sorprendida y dulce, escondiendo su cólera.

-el príncipe del reino rojo!- (en la canción seria el reino verde) le dijo su hermanita, saltando a sus brazos y sollozando en su pecho

-pe-pero ¿que le ah echo?- le pregunto a su hermanita, pero ella solo la miro, como si con solo una mirada pudiese responder a esa pregunta. Y después volvió a enterrar la cabeza en su pecho.

-qui-quiero que lo mates- hablo la princesa, muy segura pero con un pequeño temblor en sus palabras.

En ese momento Blossom no supo que responder. Su hermana le estaba ordenando que mate al amor de su vida. Se sentía confundida, frustrada. ¿Que era mas importante? ¿su hermana o su amor? ¿ella o el?

-snif... snifff... por... por favor- miro a su hermana... esas lagrima... no eran lagrimas de cocodrilo, no eran lagrimas de capricho. Eran... lagrimas de tristeza.

**Tristeza**

-como usted lo desee, su alteza- pronuncio muy segura. Ya había decidido, su hermana era mas importante... que su felicidad.

Miro por su ventana... pidiendo disculpas con todo su corazón a su único amor. Pero su hermana, era primero.

_**- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ * 3 * **_

_**unos días después en el reino al otro lado del mar (en la canción seria el azul)**_

-Señora! Señora!- pedía a gritos uno de los soldados a su respetada princesa

-oh! Utonio ¿a que se debe tanto escándalo?- pregunto consternada Bella

-Se me ah informado que el reino de la traidora inhumanidad, al país de rojo pretende aniquilar! (en la canción es el verde)- la princesa se quedo sin habla durante un segundo

-Soldado, prepare un barco! Hay que avisarles- hablo muy seria, comenzando su trayecto al barco, sin tardar ni un segundo

_**- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ * 3 * **_

_**devuelta en el reino amarillo, en la tarde**_

-debe entender, princesa!- exclamo el soldado de cabello azabache, que permanecía arrodillado ante ella -el pueblo no puede pagar mas, no tienen para comer- pidió por enésima vez.

-bueno, eso es problema vuestro, no mio- vio a la princesa no prestarle atención a sus palabras

-señora, el pueblo va a levantarse y entonces...- no pudo decir mas, la princesa lo callo con una mirada de odio

-¡¿te atreves a amenazarme?!- grito en cólera la oji-celeste

-no, yo solo...- intento componer el muchacho

-¡silencio!- lo interrumpió, el enojo desbordaba -¡guardias! ¡llevadlo a la guillotina!- grito llena de rabia Bubbles. El soldado solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendido, mientras comenzaron a arrastrarlo.

-no! Esperad...- el grito de Blossom freno a los guardias... y a su hermana. Ahora tenia toda la atención -yo... no creo que sea correcto princesa, os ruego darle otra oportunidad- dijo y mordió su labio inferior, esperando que su hermana considerase sus palabras, ya que el soldado era nada mas ni menos que Butch, a quien podía considerar un amigo.

-ahhhhshh!- exclamo exasperada mientras rodaba los ojos -dejadlo en los calabozos, ya pensare que hacer- dijo, restandole importancia.

Butch le agradeció a la oji-rosa con la mirada, mientras era arrastrado.

Ella por su parte, estaba pensando las palabras de Butch **el pueblo va a levantarse, y entonces...** el tenia razón.

El soldado tenia razón**Algún día este país justicia tomara y el enfado de la gente no se evitara** ese tema la tenia muy preocupada. Pero no podía hacer mas, su princesita iba a seguir con su absurda idea de conquistar el país vecino.

Y ella debía asesinar a su querido príncipe de rojo. Debía apresurarse, el debía estar esperándola

_**~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ * 3 * **_

_**unos minutos antes, en el reino rojo**_

La princesa Bella corría desesperada por los pasillos de aquel castillo, buscando a su amado principe de rojo. Tan rápido corría, que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en su camino.

-Boomer! rápido, os lo ruego, decidme ¿donde esta Brick?- hablo desesperada al chico rubio de ojos azules que estaba en el suelo. Era imposible confundirlo. Era el único de aquel lugar con el pelo rubio que parecía brillar como el sol.

-¿en sus aposentos?- respondió sin entender a que se debía tanta prisa.

Y ella salio disparada al cuarto del chico. No paso mucho hasta que ella derribo la puerta y lo encontró. Estaba parado, dándole la espalda y en sus manos llevaba una carta.

-hay que preparar tropas! hayque-hay que – dijo ella trabándose con las palabras.

-aguarda aquí! que en el bosque una gran sorpresa me darán!- y con esto, el chico salio corriendo hacia su destino fatal. La princesa no lo pudo parar.

Ella intento advertirle, pero el ni-siquiera la miro.

Por esos momentos, una gran tropa de soldados entro en la ciudad. Destruyendo todo a su paso.

La pobre princesa se tuvo esconder, mientras buscaba a su amado.

_**- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ * 3 * **_

_**con el príncipe y la sirvienta**_

Llevaban corriendo por el pueblo un rato largo, pero pararon en la entrada del bosque, solo para poder descansar. El príncipe se sentó en una gran sonrisa, pero un extraño sonido escucho. Volteo la cabeza preocupado, y lo que vio lo dejo mudo. Vio como ella, la sirvienta a la que amaba, atravesaba su pecho con una espada.

Fue un dolor sofocante, que luego seso, no podía sentir nada mas. Apenas se dio cuenta cuanto resbalaron hasta el piso, el con la espalda en un árbol, ella sobre el, empuñando la espada que atravesaba su estomago, abrazándolo... llorando

-perdonadme- le susurro en el oido con voz entrecortada. El le correspondió el abrazo con sus ultimas fuerzas y con una sonrisa dulce.

No podía odiarla, no tenia por que. Ella estaba sufriendo, quizá mas que el, y aun así se disculpaba. La miro a los ojos, sabiendo que seria la ultima vez, y volvió a abrazarla.

La garganta le quemaba cada que intentaba hablarle, pero necesitaba decírselo.

-te.. amo- fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de quedar inerte en los brazos de la chica.

Se sentía horrible, sabia que lo hacia por su hermana, entonces ¿porque dolía tanto?. Lo dejo acostado suavemente, el, aun muerto, tenia esa sonrisa dulce y esa luz propia que, en vida, tanto lo destacaba de los demás. Ella hubiera preferido que la odiara, que la detestara, que la insultara o incluso que la matara para defenderse, pero el echo de que el simplemente sonriera y le dijera que la amaba, la hacia sentirse una basura.

-¡¿como pudiste?!- volteo ante el grito cargado de enojo.

Ahí estaba Bella, mirándola con odio. Bella se le lanzo enésima, queriendo herirla con una espada. Ella esquivo los ataques de la princesa, logrando esquivar todos y cada uno de ellos. En el ultimo ataque, logro cortarle la capucha, viendo el rostro de la oji-rosa. Por un momento pensó que estaba llorando, pero se lo atribuyo a la lluvia que caía a cantaros.

-¿¡quien eres!?- el tono de odio de Bella no logro intimidar a Blossom

-soy Momoko, princesa del reino amarillo- dicho esto, aventó una piedra que dio en el blanco; la cabeza de Bella

-Mal nacida!- exclamo, ese momento de distracción fu el que Blossom aprovecho para escapar. Corrió y corrió, no se detuvo hasta llegar al castillo y entrar por la puerta de los jardines.

Bubbles estaba esperando a su hermana, hoy debía asesinar al príncipe aquel. Sin embargo, no pensaba que lo hiciera, sabia que ese príncipe era muy importante para ella, y ese era el problema, el era mas importante que ella para su hermana. El dia en que le dijo que lo matara... eso era lo que quería, estaba segura. Pero estaba casi segura de que su hermana iba a preferir al chico antes que a ella.

-princesa- se dio vuelta y casi cae al suelo por la impresión.

Su hermana estaba ahí, delante de ella, con los zapatos y el vestido llenos de lodo y la cara, la mano, el pecho y el estomago cubiertos de sangre.

-Blossom..- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Parece que la asuste- le dijo mientras ponía una dulce sonrisa, de esas que solo le dedicaba a ella. -lo siento princesa-

Esa noche, su hermana paso mucho tiempo en el baño, Bubbles sabia que estaba llorando, pero no pudo mas que quedarse en su habitación... Esperando que al día siguiente,su hermana se sintiera mejor.

_**- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ * 3 * **_

Era medio día, cuando la princesa acababa de desayunar, que una multitud furiosa se amontonaba a las puertas del castillo. La princesa miraba preocupada las ventanas.

Blossom era la única que se había quedado, los ministros huyeron como los cobardes que eran, y los demás sirvientes estaban con la multitud. Debía sacar a su hermana, antes que algo malo le pasara.

-Bubbles..- inmediatamente la princesa se dio vuelta, parecía molesta.

-¿que es lo que esta pasando?- pregunto mas que molesta nerviosa, pero se preocupo aun mas cuando Blossom no le contesto y solo desvió la mirada.

-deve irse, princesa- fue lo único que dijo blossom, no llevaba su traje de sirvienta, llevaba un vestido de seda... de princesa simplificando.

-¿irme? ¿adonde?- pregunto muy sorprendida, molesta y demandante.

-a un lugar muy lejos de aquí, a otro país- respondió Blossom, mirando el suelo

-¡¿porque?! Este es mi país!- exclamo muy nerviosa -esto... esto es solo una revuelta- dijo tranquilizándose un poco con aquella idea -apresúrate y reprime a la gente- demando

-no.. no es una revuelta Bubbles- hablo y Bubbles la miro sin entender -esto... es una revolución- levanto la cabeza, mostrando a Bubbles una expresión determinada, decidida y resignada -póngase esto... y acompáñeme- dijo y le aventó un traje de sirviente

_**- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ * 3 * **_

En las puertas del castillo, la gente le gritaba a la princesa que salga, que de la cara. Pero pasaban los minuto y nadie se atrevía a entrar.

-BASTA!- todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso. Era una espadachína, de armadura carmesí y mirada verde jade -¡mi nombre es Buttercup! ¡si queremos justicia, debemos ir y traer a la princesa!- todos gritaron a coro, apoyando a la espadachín de pelo azabache y verde mirar, que se notaba enfurecida. -ella no saldrá, nosotros entraremos! ¡derriben las puertas!- todos golpearon las puertas intentando entrar. Se notaba que estaban apunto de derribarla.

_**- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ * 3 * **_

-vamos Bubbles, corre- le dijo Blossom mientras jeloneaba a su hermana para que se apure.

-¿que aras tu?- le pregunto Bubbles, echa un mar de lagrimas.

-yo sabia que algún día este país justicia tomaría, y que el enojo de la gente no se evitaría- le dijo, tomando el mentón de su princesita y levantándolo, provocando que la mirara directo a los ojos -si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá, entonces la culpa mía sera- lo dijo de una manera tan dulce que los ojos le brillaron con amor y comprensión.

-No! Hermana por favor! No lo hagas- le pidió aferrándose a su ropa.

-debes de escapar, y ya no mirar atrás- dijo abrazando mas a su hermanita -todo estará bien, ellos piensan que soy tu- las lagrimas de su hermana no cesaban y su agarre tampoco -nada me pasara, ya no debes llorar- dijo y la empujo, dándole a entender que debía irse.

Bubbles dudo un poco, pero luego salio corriendo, echa un mar de lagrimas.

Blossom camino a paso tranquilo, con una sonrisa tranquila. Todos pensaban que ella era la princesa, su hermanita estaría a salvo.

Camino, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada... y mientras caminaba, hablaba, como si la princesa siguiera a su lado.

-Mi querida princesa, tomare tu lugar. El destino ya desidió, no debemos continuar- o al menos, yo no pensó melancólica mientras llevaba su muñeca a sus labios y besaba la pulsera de flores, que aun continuaba allí.-Si... si tu fuiste malvada, problemas no tendrás, tu sangre en mi estará -miro enfrente de ella, el vestíbulo. -y la tirana morirá- sonrió, porque ya lo sabia, sabia lo que le deparaba el destino. Lo mas seguro era una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero aun así estaba feliz. Pagaría los pecados de su hermana, y su Bubbly no sufriría.

La puerta fue derribada por los aldeanos.

-princesa, esta arrestada...- Buttercup se quedo de piedra, bajando un poco la espada. La imagen que tenia en frente era... increíble. La princesa fría, prepotente, manipuladora y hueca que había hablado subiendo los tributos, no era para nada parecida a la que tenia en frente. Esta era dulce, se abrazaba a si misma y sonreía con amor... sin embargo... ella era la razón por la cual su esposo no estaba a su lado. No, no podía perdonarla.

Una espada se dirigió a ella, pero esta fue bloqueada por la de la espadachína. Blossom no cambio su sonrisa, quizá esa espadachína quería matarla, en vez de que otro lo hiciera. Y giro su visa hacia ellas.

-¡¿que demonios estas haciendo Buttercup?!- Bella le grito en cara, ella misma había lanzado el primer golpe, y no pareció gustarle que la espadachina frenara el ataque

algo hizo clack en su cerebro ´´Buttercup´´y recordó las palabras de Butch * […] **su nombre es Buttercup, tiene su edad my lady** [...]* esa era la esposa de Butch... si que era buena con la espada.

-Butch, esta en el calabozo- fue un susurro apenas audible, pero la espadachina abrió los ojos sorprendida. Luego detuvo a los aldeanos de atacarla.

-¡déjanos acabar con ella! Tu eras quien tuvo la idea de derrumbar las puertas- hablo Bella

-pero esto no es justicia- acto seguido tomo a la chica bruscamente -¡ella sera condenada a la guillotina! Mañana, cuando las campanas de la iglesia suenen, su cabeza rodara- y la zarandeo, cual si fuera un muñeco. Y luego de los gritos victoriosos, aprobatorios o enojados de la gente, cuando era llevada por los aldeano, Blossom solo fue capaz de darle un leve -Gracias- apenas susurrado a la espadachina.

Blossom paso la noche en la prisión. Pensando en su hermana, pidiendo, en silencio, que estuviera bien, a salvo.

_**- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ * 3 * **_

A las tres de la tarde, cuando el reloj de la iglesia iba a sonar, la peli-naranja a la cual ``princesa´´ hacían llamar (Momoko, como la conocían los aldeanos) se encontraba solitaria en la prisión. Finalmente la hora inevitable llego, las campanas anunciaban el fin de la chica.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya se encontraba en posición para que la enorme navaja le cayera sobre el cuello y así terminara con su vida.

Miro en la gran multitud, observo con calma a todas las personas. De pronto, una capa negra llamo su atención.

Su hermanita se abría paso entre la multitud, a empujones. Por un momento, temió que la gente se enojara con ella e intentaran empujarla o dañarla, pero las personas estaban mas interesadas en el discurso de Bella, que en una niña que les llegaba un poco mas abajo del cuello.

-... y este reino ya no sera el reino de la inhumanidad, ahora mejoraremos...- esa palabra llamo la atención de Blossom. ``Inhumanidad´´ ``Inhumanidad´´ ``Inhumanidad´´ esa palabra seguía retumbando en su cabeza.

-a mi...a mi no me parece el reino de la inhumanidad- hablo, pero nadie la escucho -para un cuento, podría empezar: hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar... existió un reino de una mala humanidad- sonrió, sabiendo que su hermana la escuchaba. Sus atentos ojos celestes se lo decían -en esa tierra solo podía gobernar, la querida y hermosa alma de mi hermana- Bubbles permanecía inmóvil, frente a la barra que no le permitía acercarse mas a su hermana.

La espadachín miro a Bubbles aguantar las lagrimas desde arriba de la tarima, donde permanecía la guillotina, la tal Momoko, la princesa Bella y el verdugo. Y la confundió con la sirvienta personal de Blossom... Pero, realmente, no podían culpara.

Aquella que Blossom tenia en frente, no era la princesa engreída, prepotente y superficial, no... esta Bubbles se veía frágil, asustada y desprotegida. Estaba temblando del miedo y tenia una mueca muy triste. La misma que tenia cuando las separaron. Y a la oji-rosa no le gustaba esa cara.

-aunque el mundo valla en contra de las dos, contigo a mi lado siempre caminare- Bubbles oía la dulce tonada, probablemente la ultima que que su hermana cantaría para ella. -nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare- Bubbles la miro tristemente. El discurso de bella estaba por acabar. -y verte feliz siempre deseare...-

lo ultimo que Blossom vio, fue una inocente y tierna sonrisa de Bubbles, de esas que daba de pequeña, y luego, la navaja callo y todo se volvió negro para ella.

Bubbles miro como el enorme filo corto el cuello delicado de su hermana y la sonrisa que había armado para ella, se desvaneció. Y las lagrimas que había tratado de contener escurrieron por sus mejillas libremente, una tras otra, ya no tenia fuerzas para contener el llanto.

Sintio la mirada reprobatoria de los hombres, la mirada extraña de las mujeres, la mayoría se sentían confusos de ver a alguien llorando por ``la tirana´´. Pero no le importo, sabia que era su culpa.

Tenia mucho miedo, es que ¿ahora que haría? ¿a donde iría? ¿que seria de ella? Sin su hermana se sentía desprotegida, olvidada, débil.

Un soldado la agarro del brazo, intentando hablar con ella. Forcejeo con el, y al lograr soltarse, noto como la capucha caía de su cabeza y miro al soldado horrorizada.

Conocía al soldado, había trabajado en el palacio. Tenia el cabello azabache y una mecha le caía en el ojo y el ojo que se dejaba ver era de un color verde oscuro.

Era el mismo al que había condenado al calabozo en vez de a la guillotina, a petición de su hermana.

Butch miro a la chica rubia que tenia en frente. Era la princesa, no podía ser otra... pero... la chica que tenia en frente estaba muy asustada, parecía un indefenso conejito. Y esas dos coletas que tenia solo la hacían ver mas pequeña de lo que ya se veía.

Quiso tranquilizarla, ayudarla. Pero la chica huyo. Intento seguirla, pero la chica corría muy rápido. Bubbles corrió y corrió, no paro, sentía los pulmones quemarle, las rodillas le ardían, y las piernas no las sentía. Pero eso no impidió que siguiera corriendo.

Corrió hasta salir del reino, corrió hasta que casi no podía respirar, corrió hasta llegar al puerto, corrió hasta desfallecer en la arena.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO!_

_espero les guste mi historia con todos los cambios..._

_para que no se confundan, acá la lista de los personajes:_

The daughter of the evil: Bubbles

edad: 14

the servant of the evil: Blossom

edad: 17

the princess of green: Brick

edad: 19

the princess of blue: Bella

edad: 18

the daughter of revenge: Buttercup

edad: 17

the husband of revenge: butch

edad: 18

the daughter of white: boomer

edad: 15

the minister: Himeko

edad: 14

Shaina: ¬-¬u

yo: un abrazo grande ^-^u


End file.
